flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45 ---- Copperdusk shot an annoyed look at Falconheart. "Sssh! I don't want the whole camp finding out, and I need to tell Hiddenshade first," she hissed to the dark brown warrior. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar leaped to his paws, the atheltic tom's hackles raised. "Gather a patrol at once, we cannot have kits running around without an adult!" Memories of his kithood flashed in his mind, when he and Shadowpelt had nearly become wolf-food. (So basically, have him ask random cats to make a patrol with him, announce it publically)Stormstar 21:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream stepped forward. "I'll go on the patrol." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:56, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "Hard not to overhear, as I'm basically stuck here," Falconheart muttered, leaning on her side. "Go tell him. He'll be overjoyed." She sighed and turned her head to the entrance. Across camp, Streamwing and Nightstripe came back from burying Stormwillow, Streamwing heading for the medicine den. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:57, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded courtly. "Of course I'm going to tell him - he's my mate. Don't you dare tell anyone you found out, okay?" The dark ginger deputy then trotted back out of the medicine den, feeling better that at last she knew what was up. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart smirked but said nothing. Streamwing took Copperdusk's place, checking on her sister. Sunsetflare stepped forward. "I'll look for them. They're my kits, afterall." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm nodded to Bluestream. "Alright, Everyone! Inernokit, Sunshinekit and Violetkit are missing! we need cats for the patrol." ----- Violetkit looked around, she pounced on Infernokit's tail. "This is fun, breaking the rules." she purred. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream snorted. "Those kits need to be rescued before something bad happens," the blue-gray tom grunted as he padded up to join Fernstorm. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (hey patch, it's Sunrisekit, not Sunshinekit) Sunrisekit skipped forward. "Yeah, it's fun to be out of camp!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (Redclaw needs a good plot..) Redclaw padded over to Bluestream and Fernstorm. "I'll come too." Meanwhile, Redfur laid in a patch of sun, still mourning inside about the loss of his mate. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk paused for a moment, before looking for Hiddenshade. If it was true, what Mintfrost said, that she was expecting kits... she had to tell her mate. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gazed at his mate, eyes round with worry. "What is it? Are you ok?!"---- Infernokit batted Violetkit's ears. "See? You two were all worried!"---- Larkshade, too tired to patrol, didn't volunteer to patrol.Stormstar 22:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk breathed a sigh. How was she going to break the news to Hiddenshade. "...Hiddenshade, I'm fine..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) He let out a massive sigh of relief, his body relaxing greatly before nuzzling Copperdusk's cheek. "Oh thank StarClan..."Stormstar 22:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (aaaand he doesn't suspect anything xD) Copperdusk purred as she pressed into Hiddenshade's side. One of the kits inside her kicked her, but she was prepared this time. Now what was troubling her was how she was going to tell Hiddenshade... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:41, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (whoops) Fernstorm nodded. "That should be enough, lets go." he meowed leading the way. ----- Violetkit flinched at Infernokit's batting paws. Don't let him see my scar! Infernokit didn't say anything so that meant he didn't see. she sgihed with releif. "Yeah, you were right we were wrong." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream followed Fernstorm, his ears pricked as he kept on alert for any kits he could see. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit blinked in surprise as the molly didn't fight back, stepping away and cocking his head in confusion.---- Hiddenshade closed his eyes as he breathed in his mate's scent. "...Are you sure you're ok? You smell...different."Stormstar 23:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit looked at Infernokit. "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, then, they heard a growl. "What was that?" Violetkit asked When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed. She'd known that Hiddenshade would suspect something sooner or later... maybe he should tell him... "I'm fine, Hiddenshade,' the deputy repeated. "...But there is something I must tell you. Something in private." (>:D) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:06, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The tom's eyes shone with confusion, but the former leader nodded anyways. "Alright, let's get out of camp." Hiddenshade murmured, turning to exit.---- Infernokit ruffled his fur. "I dunno, maybe my belly...?"Stormstar 23:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded, and led the way out, as the deputy searched for a quiet place to break the news to her love. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunrisekit's teal blue eyes shone. "Maybe it was a fox!" Giggling, she pretended to be a fox. "Rrow! I'm going to get you and eat you right up!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit glanced uneasily at the undergrowth. She sniffed it then a black nose appeared. A foxes narrow face slid in eyes fixed on the kits. "Run!" Violetkit yowled. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Screaming, Sunrisekit nudged her brother. "Run!' It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (And now, we shall learn that Inferno isn't the sharpest tool in the shed...) Hissing angrily and puffing out his chest proudly, Infernokit faced the fox, glaring into the dark depths of its eyes.---- Hiddenshade settled down beneath a blossoming tree, motioning for Copperdusk to join him. "What do you need to tell me?"---- Larkshade sneezed.Stormstar 23:22, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunrisekit spun around. "Are you coming? You're going to kill yourself!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk took a deep breath, looking at the small blossoms on the ground, before facing Hiddenshade. He'll be such a great father.... she thought, before she opened her mouth, and mewed softly: "...Oh, Hiddenshade... I'm expecting your kits..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The tom's eyes widened, a large smile appearing on his maw, his jaws parting, but he couldn't speak. Oh, at long last, he was going to be a father! A loud purr erupted from his throat as he nuzzled Copperdusk. "Wow...I-I don't know what to say..." His eyes brightened even more. "...I-I...I'm going to be a father!!"Stormstar 23:28, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "Infernokit! no!" Violetkit yowled to him and pushed him to the ground as the fox ludged to he. "Sunrisekit run!" she screamed and pushed Infernokit under a large piece of bark. ---- Fernstorm perked his ears. Screams. "They are that way!" he yowled running to them. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:27, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "...Hiddenshade, you're going to be a great father..." Copperdusk purred pressing into her mate's side. Meanwhile, Bluestream heard the screams, and hared off after Fernstorm. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit yelped in alarm as he was pushed away by Violetkit.---- Hiddenshade closed his eyes and let out the happiest sigh he'd ever sighed. "...And you're going to be the perfect mother."Stormstar 23:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk didn't reply to Hiddenshade in words: she just purred. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade wrapped his tail around his mate, keeping his eyes closed as he rested his head on hers.---- LArkshade sunned himself boredly.Stormstar 23:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (WHOA WHOA WHOA - I have no idea what's happening. AHAHHAH REVERT TO DERP THUNDER MODE (yes I got inspiration from Ssundee >:D)) "So, where do we hunt, then?" Darkpelt meowed to his love. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:16, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (from today onwards Dark is allowed to propose) Silverfeather shrugged. "Here is fine, I guess." The gray she-cat looked around as she tasted the area. "This area has lots of prey." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (EIUWERGEIWHRF HE SHALL DO THAT NOW CUZ I AIN'T WAITIN NO LONGER BABY) Darkpelt found himself staring at Silverfeather's stunning beauty. He felt as he was having a senses overload...he couldn't ignore the aura that was circling; transcending. He was sure of one thing: her ability to walk him in his dreams (I'm so freakin cheesy but guess what IDC CUZ I SO HAPPEH NOW) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (what) Silverfeather shot a look at Darkpelt. "Darkpelt? What are you doing?" Well, she did like the tom, but this was suspicious... maybe he loved her more than she ever realized... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (you know what I freakin mean...HAHAHAH) Darkpelt shook his head. "Sorry, it's just..." he breathed in, hoping she shared his feelings. "I..." he let it out (not that it wasn't obvious): "I love you." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw followed Bluestream and Fernstorm to search for the missing kits. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 00:38, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (IF ANYONE DIDN'T GUESS.... DDDD:<<<<) Silverfeather gasped. I should've realized this before, but... it's true? It's really true? "Oh my gosh, Darkpelt.... I never thought..." she whispered. "Oh, my love... I love you too..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:40, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (YEAH. IT'S REALLY OBVIOUS BRAH) Darkpelt nuzzled against Silverfeather. "Will you be by my side, forever, until the ends of time, as my mate, so that not even death may separate us?" They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:42, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather gasped again. Mates...? Why not!? "Of course I'll be yours, my sweet Darkpelt," Silverfeather purred, pressing into Darkpelt's dark fur. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (gtg guys, I'll post tomorrow if I have time) Darkpelt took in Silverfeather's - his mate's - wonderful aroma. They would forever be together; nothing would ever separate them. "I will never leave you," he vowed. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:49, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Leopardspirit paced along the border. Something felt wrong...terribly wrong, until she had figured out what it was...And now, she hoped that she would see Smokeash, so she could tell him.Stormstar 00:51, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (please do, we need to continue Scorchtiger) "I won't leave you either," Silverfeather vowed, breating in Darkpelt's scent. Meanwhile, Smokeash wandered along the border between ScorchClan and FlameClan. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:54, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Just the handsome tom she wanted to see...Leopardspirit immediately jerked her head up, loping towards the tom quickly. "S-Smokeash!"Stormstar 00:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash saw a pale flicker in the distance. "Leopardspirit!" The gray-furred tom came to his love's direction. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Stopping before the tom who made her heart beat faster, Leopardspirit gently brushed her muzzle again the ScorchClan warrior's. "Oh Smokeash...I've missed you...." A pause. She quickly pulled away, her eyes brightening. "...And I have something to tell you, something very important."Stormstar 00:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (I can stay on a little longer now, but not much longer. My computer's almost at the crashing point of lag. And I'm really busy. And I was ec'd. Slow down please. EC'D TWICE REALLY. Sometimes I hate my computer. aaand of course, three's a charm. God, why always my computers?) Darkpelt embraced his mate. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 01:00, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (kk) Silverfeather let Darkpelt embrace her. Meanwhile, Smokeash's amber eyes rounded. "Oh? What is it, my sweet Leopardspirit?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:01, October 1, 2015 (UTC) She shuffled her paws slowly before letting her gaze pool into Smokeash's. "...I...I'm expecting your kits..."Stormstar 01:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (ty) Darkpelt forgot about hunting: he only cared of his beautiful mate; his forever love. Nothing, (not even the Echtroi) not even DarkClan, or death, or anything, could separate them. They were a union that could not be broken: they were one. (Old English, bróðorlufu: love.) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 01:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash's mouth opened in surprise, and he gaped. "Are you sure? Oh, my sweet Leopardspirit, that's wonderful... just wonderful..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (bai) Darkpelt licked her between the ears. "My love, words cannot explain how I feel right now..." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 01:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) A loud purr rumbled in her throat as she nuzzled him once more. "Isn't it? We'll be one, big, happy family..."Stormstar 01:13, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash nodded. "Yeah... That'd be perfect..." Meanwhile, Silverfeather shook her head. "It's the same here, my sweet Darkpelt," she purred. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) She suddenly paused, her eyes darkening and her purr ceasing.Stormstar 01:15, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash noticed that his mate stopped purring, and he stopped too. "Leopardspirit? What's wrong?" he asked, worry showing in his amber eyes. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Leopardspirit closed her eyes before letting out a shakey sigh. "...How can we be one big, happy family if our borders divide us...? Oh Smokeash...."Stormstar 01:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash paused. Leopardspirit was right... that could cause problems... "...If we're going to be together, one of us will have to move Clans..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:26, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm stopped. Ahead of him, a fox was snarling at a piece of bark. He saw Violetkit's gray eyes. "Help!" she screamed. Fernstorm bearly heard her, he flew at the fox. It yelped with pain and snapped at his leg. Pain shot through him from the foxes fangs and he screeched and ripped fur from it's neck. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 17:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Fernstorm!" Bluestream hissed in frustration, as the yellow tom went straight for the fox. Sighing, the blue-gray tom rounded on the kits. "Come on, you three, enough adventures for today," he mewed as he started to back them away from the fox. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit huffed angrily, but followed Bluestream. "I could've taken him!"---- Leopardspirit let out a trouble sigh before burying her muzzle into Smokeash's gray fur. "...You know I can't leave my brother, he'd have nobody if I left..."Stormstar 21:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw snarled and unsheathed his claws, leaping at the fox within an instant. No one is going to touch those kits! ''With a roar, he slashed at it's neck, hissing in fury as it fought back. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:24, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream hissed in frustration. "No, Infernokit, you're too small," he told the little tom firmly. Meanwhile, Smokeash sighed. "This is a problem, Leopardspirit... I don't know about my Clan if I left..." The gray tom sighed. "There has to be a way we can be together..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:24, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit let out a growl, truly hurt by the warrior's words. "I am ''not small!"----- Leopardspirit closed her eyes. If cats could cry, she'd be balling her eyes out at this point. "...I-I could always take them to the border to see you..."Stormstar 21:26, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yes you are," Bluestream mewed bitterly. "When you're a warrior, you can fight all the foxes you want. You're too young - we make you stay in camp for a reason." Meanwhile, Smokeash rested his head on Leopardspirit's shoulder. "...Leopardspirit, I - I never said I -! Look, my love, I need to think things through... There's a lot going on right now..." the gray tom took a deep breath. "But I'll find a way, my love, I promise." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:31, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit hissed silently.---- Leopardspirit squeezed her eyes shut even more. Why, why did StarClan have to be so cruel, why did there have to be borders? However, Smokeash's studdering worried her even more. Was he seeing someone else, someone in his own Clan...? No, that was nonesense, he'd never betray her... "...I sure hope we do find a way..."Stormstar 21:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." Smokeash mewed softly. Oh, StarClan... He didn't know what to think right now. How can I be with Leopardspirit...? Meanwhile, Bluestream ignored Infernokit, and herded them far enough away so that they were away from the fox. "Stay here, you three: I'm keeping an eye on you." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt let out the happiest purr he'd ever let out before (as my computer did some really weird glitchy stuffs O.o wtf is goin on) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (Darkpelt = too happy I swear) Silverfeather continued to purr alongside her mate, wondering when he was ever going to stop purring. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:11, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (ikr but that's how I feel) Darkpelt decided they should continue - or rather, begin - their hunt. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:15, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Finally deciding that she should stop, Silverfeather straightened up and stopped purring. "Now, my love, should we start hunting?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit growled. "Would you two shut up!" ---- Fernstorm fell off the fox from the great pain in his leg. Suddenly a wave of pain hit his eyes. he screeched and scrambled away. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan